Fureur instinctive
by Nyu72
Summary: Dure journée que celle d'un professeur. OS


**Fureur instinctive.**

Cette fois, c'était bon. Je me tenais devant la table sur laquelle un Nosferalto se tenait et me fixait sans rien dire. Je le caressai à nouveau et il soupira son nom. J'étais sûr que sa bonne humeur était la clé d'une nouvelle évolution, son père s'était transformé en un Pokémon violet à quatre ailes, que je n'avais eu le temps de voir que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'échappe, et cette nouvelle évolution, totalement méconnue, n'était apparemment pas liée au niveau du Pokémon. Il avait peut-être réagi à un objet près d'ici comme une pierre d'évolution mais, dans mon laboratoire du Bourg Palette, il n'y avait pas grand chose de semblable. Cette transformation devait probablement ressembler à celle des Kadabra ou des des Gravalanch mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, lorsque Nosferalto avait évolué, sa Pokéball s'était ouverte et bloquée ainsi... Je m'étais juré que ce secret serait mien et nos connaissances sur les Pokémon feraient encore un grand pas en avant.

– Non ! m'écriai-je alors. Il n'a pas...

Pas le temps d'hésiter, je demandai à Nosferalto de m'attendre et fonçai vers la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse. Je parcourus le Bourg Palette et me retrouvai en un éclair à la plage au sud. Je soupirai en secouant la tête et plongeai dans l'eau pour commencer à nager. Je me retrouvais vite à faire la course avec les divers Pokémon marins qui habitaient le Chenal 21 mais je finis par tous les semer. Ma détermination ne pouvait être battue par de simples Pokémon affamés.

Cramois'Île fut en vue mais je la contournai pour atteindre les eaux glacées du Chenal 20. Je bondis par dessus les Îles Écume et continuai ma nage jusqu'à atteindre Parmanie... Mais ma tâche n'était toujours pas terminée. Je laissai tomber ma veste blanche mouillée, qui m'encombrait à présent plus qu'autre chose et recommençai à sprinter pour quitter la ville par l'Ouest. Les divers motards ayant élus domicile sur la Piste Cyclable ne tentèrent pas de m'arrêter alors que je courrais plus vite que leurs motos ne roulaient dans cette abrupte montée. À peine sorti de la Piste, un Ronflex endormi me barra la route. Décidément, le monde était contre moi aujourd'hui... Je fonçai dessus et le jetai sur le côté pour continuer ma route. Rien ne m'arrêterait, j'avais une mission !

Finalement, Safrania. C'était ici, j'en étais sûr. Je laissai encore mon instinct me guidait et ce dernier me conduisit vers une tour assiégée par des membres de la tristement célèbre Team Rocket. Un de leur sbires à l'entrée tenta de m'arrêter mais je l'ignorais simplement et fonçai à l'intérieur.

Et là, je le vis ! Tout habillé de rouge, l'âge d'un petit-fils dont le nom m'échappait parfois et surtout... Surtout ! En train de sortir une Bicyclette de son sac ! Quand il me vit, son visage blanchit. Il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Je pointai furieusement mon doigt vers le jeune homme et hurlai :

– Red ! C'est pas l'moment de faire ça !

Paniqué, il remit très rapidement la Bicyclette et s'éloigna vivement vers l'escalier. À pied. Pour ma part, j'étais satisfait. Encore une fois, j'avais sauvé la situation. Je rentrai à mon laboratoire en prenant mon temps et découvris que mon Nosferalto n'était plus là. Seule sa Pokéball était présente sur la table, ouverte. Non, le bonheur ne devait pas être la solution que je cherchais, il n'aurait pas évolué pendant mon absence sinon...

– Mais que ?! hurlai-je soudainement.

Non, je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! Je ne le pouvais juste pas ! Je fonçai vers la porte.

* * *

Dans la Sylphe SARL :

– Rah, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, minable ? se plaignit Blue.

Je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que mon Dracaufeu et son Tortank nous suppliaient de les rentrer dans leurs Pokéballs. Je regardai l'objet dans ma main et me justifiai auprès de mon rival :

– Je... Je voulais juste utiliser une Potion... Mais j'ai sorti le Fossile Dôme sans faire exprès.

Blue se frotta douloureusement le crâne alors qu'une nouvelle silhouette apparaissait dans la salle en pointant son doigt vers moi. Il me fixait d'un air bien trop sérieux. Tortank et Dracaufeu se cachaient immédiatement, l'un dans sa carapace, l'autre derrière ses ailes, alors que mon rival reculait de plusieurs pas pour ne pas être victime du même sort que moi. J'avalai difficilement ma saline et subis ma sentence :

– Red ! C'est pas l'moment de faire ça !


End file.
